Chaos of the Three Kingdoms
Chaos of the Three Kingdoms (Known as Sangokushi Basara ''in Japan.) is a soon to be action adventure game planned and created by Jeremiah Cuff, Leshawn Sisk, and Kevin Cardinelli. It is loosely based off of the Three Kingdoms era of Ancient China as well as the historical novel ''Romance of the Three Kingdoms. The original title for the game in japan is called SanGuoSha which is named after the three kingdoms trading card game that was created in Beijing, China. Story In the year 198 in the Later Han after the Yellow turbans were destroyed and Dong Zhuo was slain by his trusted retainer Lu Bu, regional warlords fought each other for control of the land. But one army proved to be too powerful and deadly against them, the Wei army led by Dark Lord Cao Cao is spreading chaos across ancient china, they attacked villages, destroy homes, and slaughtered innocent farmers, women and children. They even allied themselves with the Wu army to continue their path of destruction and despair, but there was one army who stood in their way and refused to go quietly, the Shu kingdom. The Kingdom of Shu has had enough of the Wei army and Wu army's violent atrocities and decided to take action, and now together with Zhao Yun, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Huang Zhong, and Ma Chao, the Shu army vows to destroy the evil Wei Army and save ancient china. Characters Shu Army Zhao Yun-''' a brave and virtuous warrior, who finds a lord worthy to serve to end the chaos and became an officer of Shu to stop the evil Wei army, wields a Dragon Spear. He is the main hero of the game. 'Guan Yu-' he is one the three sworn brothers of shu who vows to help Liu Bei end the chaos and bring peace to the land, wields the legendary Black Dragon Blade. 'Zhang Fei-' second of the three sworn brothers of Shu who also joins Liu Bei to end the chaos, he is also known as a wild man who starts unnecessary brawls with another Shu officer named Sun Chun which causes Zhao Yun to get involved as well, wields a Viper pike. 'Ma Chao- '''he is the son of Ma Teng, leader of the Qiang tribe. After his father was killed by Cao Cao, he joins the Shu army to avenge the death of his father, wields a Qiang General's Sword. He is the second main hero of the game. 'Huang Zhong-''' a veteran officer who served Han Xuan at the time, when Liu Bei took control of Shu, he joined her army along with Wei Yan, wields a Scimitar and Bow & Arrows. 'Zhuge Liang- '''the legendary strategist who joins Liu Bei on her journey to end the chaos and is known as the sleeping dragon, he helped Liu Bei gained the lands of Shu after defeating her cousin Liu Zhang, wields a Sword and Talisman Sutras. 'Guan Li (Guan Cai)- 'she is the daughter of Guan Yu who follows him to many battles such as the Yellow Turban Rebellion and the Battle of Hu Lao Gate, but when her father was captured by the Wei army, she heads out on a perilous journey to save him, wields a Triple Section Spear. Wu Army 'Sun Ji (Sun Ce)- 'the second eldest daughter of Sun Jian who united the lands of Jiang Dong after defeating Liu Yong and laid down the foundation of Wu, wields Dual Tonfas. 'Sun Quan-''' the elder brother of Sun Ji who took over the Wu kingdom after his sister's death, he allied himself with Dark lord Cao Cao to cause more chaos in ancient china but soon turn against him to rule the land himself, wields a Panther Trident. 'Lu Xun-' a strategist who works with Sun Quan, he schemes to destroy the kingdom of Shu and kill Guan Yu so he can give more power to Wu and take control of Jing Province, wields a Phoenix Sword. 'Gan Ning-' a violent pirate who once served Huang Zu but was digusted on being mistreated by his master and allowed Sun Quan to kill him, he went on to serve the Wu army to cause more damage to the Shu Kingdom, wields a Glaive and Crossbow. 'Zhou Gan (Zhou Yu)-' a Wu Tai monk who has a calm demeanor for battle, when he joins the Wu army, he is able to lay down strategies and plots to succeed in different battles such as the battle of He Fei, wields a Bo Staff. 'He Qi- '''a Wu Tai fashi who happens to be Zhou Gan's wife, unlike her husband, she has an energetic drive for battle and is willing to support him in many battles, in actual history He Qi is not female but male instead, wields a Bo Staff. 'Sun Jia-''' she is the cousin of Sun Ji and Sun Quan who vows to bring the Shu army to their knees and unite the land under Wu, wields a Chinese Rapier. Wei Army 'Cao Cao- '''the dark ruler of the Wei army who was responsible for causing chaos in ancient china, he vows to bring the country to its knees, wields a Great Katana. He is the main antagonist of the game. 'Xiahou Yuan- 'the cousin of Cao Cao who helps him on a quest to conquer ancient china with the help of Xiahou Dun, wields a Halberd. 'Xiahou Dun-''' the second cousin of cousin of Cao Cao and also his right hand man who wants to see china engulfed in chaos, he vows to destroy anyone who gets in Cao Cao's way, wields a Multi-Thorn Spear. 'Xu Zhu-' he is a hulking bodyguard of Cao Cao that supported him many battles in the beginning including the battle of Wan Castle, wields a Spiked Flail. 'Zhang Liao-' a general who served Lu Bu during the battle of Hu Lao Gate and the Battle of Xia Pi Castle, he later on served the Wei army after Lu Bu was executed by Cao Cao and fought in several battles to increase the power of the Wei kingdom, wields two Dao Blades. 'Xu Huang-' a Wei officer who once served Yang Feng and the white wave bandits when he fought Cao Cao for control, after he lost, Xu Huang decided to join the Dark lord of Wei on his conquest for world domination, wields a Great Axe. 'Sima Yi-' a dark strategist who works for the Wei army and is also the sworn enemy of Zhuge Liang, he wants to destroy the Shu kingdom so he can take over the Wei army and lay down the dark foundation of the Jin Dynasty, wields a Skull Scepter. 'Cao Pai- '''the daughter of Cao Cao and the sister of Cao Pi, she is known as a spunky young lady who has a serious distaste for her father and his harsh and evil methods, but during the Battle of Tong Pass, she met Ma Chao and fell in love with him and they escaped to Cheng Du together, now she vows to fight by his side to save ancient china, wields an Ice Whip. Other/ Neutral Forces 'Ba Liang- 'the leader of the army in Xu Province who was exiled from his kingdom after Sima Yi launched an all out suprise attack on his village and turned members of Ba Liang's family against him. Now bent on revenge, he joined the Shu army to destroy him, wields a Phoenix Spear. 'Ken Shin-''' he is a young protege who joins Wu alongside Gan Ning and fought in the Battle of He Fei and the Battle of Yi Ling to achieve power for the Wu army, wields Twin Daggers. 'Lu Bu- '''he is an officer under Dong Zhuo and is the mightiest warrior feared throughout ancient china who fought at the Battle of Hu Lao Gate, after he betrayed Dong Zhuo and killed him, Lu Bu ran away along with Diao Chan and Zhang Liao in a fight to save ancient china, wields a Sky Scorcher Halberd. 'Diao Chan-''' Dong Zhuo's concubine and Wang Yun's daughter, feared that the tyrant has seized power of the Imperial Han Court, she carries out her father's plot to assassinate Dong Zhuo by getting close to Lu Bu and fell in love with him in the process, after Dong Zhuo was killed, she escapes with Lu Bu and Zhang Liao to form a army in a fight to destroy Cao Cao and save ancient china, wields two Giant Kunai Daggers. 'Meng Huo- '''the barbaric ruler of the plains of Nan Zhong, when he fought against Zhuge Liang in the Nanman Campaign and was defeated seven times, he finally pledged his allegiance to Shu army, wields a Savage Spear. 'Wen Ying- 'she is Ba Liang's wife and a strategist for the Ba forces, when Xia Pi castle was attacked and taken over by the Wei army, she gathered the remaining Ba army soldiers and heads out to find her husband, wields a War Fan. 'Lu Qiong- 'a wandering female Taoist who lives in the Yong An region in Ba Shu Territory, she wants to bring peace to ancient china and vanquish the evil disturbance the plagues the land, wields a Hawk Tail Whisk. 'Liu Xiao- 'she is a young village girl who lives in Long Mountain Village in the city of Tian Shui, when Sima Yi led a chaotic skirmish in the village and killed her parents and her people, Lu Xiao wanted revenge, fueled with rage and hatred towards the Wei army, she vows to take down the dark strategist responsible and avenge her people, wields Claw Knuckles. 'Qiao Hua- 'she is a female mercenary who once served Liu Yong during the campaign for the Wu territory, after Liu Yong died, Qiao Hua joined Sun Ji in her quest to unify china and she continued to fight in various battles to expand the kingdom of Wu, wields a Sonic Spear. 'Sun Chun- 'a young vagrant who used to be one of the Black Mountain bandits, but when they were wiped out by Yuan Shao's army, he fled to Chang Ban and found himself in the middle of a battle between Liu Bei and Cao Cao, instead of robbing her, he decided to help her escape and he later became an officer of the Shu army, wields a Bow, 'Tan Zhi- 'a wild mercenary who fought in chaotic and vicious battles including the Battle of Hu Lao Gate, when the Shu army placed a large bounty on Dark Lord Cao Cao's head, Tan Zhi gladly accepts the job and heads out to destroy the Wei army, wields a Broadsword. 'Che Rong- 'a court dancer that works for the Sun family, she is a nosy young lady who always getting into trouble during battle by falling into enemy ambushes launched by Zhuge Liang and accidently setting fire to the Wu main camps. but when she is rescued by Sun Jia, they manage to work together and getting the job done, wields Twin Maces. Gameplay Chaos of the Three Kingdoms is a crowd fan fighting game that is similar to the Dynasty Warriors/ Samurai Warriors series created by Koei. It is also similar to the Sengoku Basara game series created by Capcom. There are 34 playable characters to choose from one of the four army factions of Shu, Wei, Wu or Neutral. The objective of the game is to fight enemies in a number of stages that represent the battles that take place during the Three Kingdoms era and the Later Han era in Ancient China. Each character has one of the seven elements assigned them which are Fire, Ice, Lightning, Earth, Wind, Light, and Darkness that allows the character perform devastating special attacks against enemy soldiers based on the element that he/she is using. Valor Attack Another feature that has been added to the game is the Valor Attack. The Valor Attack is a super finisher move that causes heavy elemental damage to all enemies on screen. However, the Valor Attack can only be performed if the valor gauge is completely filled up or when the character's health on red and the valor gauge will fill up slowly. Rampage Frenzy Every time the player performs 1000 hits in a combo, he/she will trigger Rampage Frenzy. When this occurs, the player will be rewarded with an item box that contains a rare weapon, gold, even a rare item and also increases the speed and attack power of a character when they are glowing an azure blue color, putting them in a invunerable state called the Valor Edge Drive which makes the character more powerful against enemy troops when activated. Activating Valor Edge Drive at higher levels makes the player stay in this state longer. Game Modes Story Mode A new mode. Seperated from Unification Mode of Chaos of the Three Kingdoms, players play through 6 or 8 stages that follows the story of one of the 34 characters. The players can also obtain personal items or rare weapons belonging to the characters only on the sixth stage of story mode if certain conditions are met. Unification Mode Another mode added to the game, Unification Mode comes with more features but the goal is to conquer the entire land of Ancient China. But because of rather than take over every city in the provinces of China, you can earn new items and weapons by capturing new territories. Also, the more cities that a CPU controlled faction captures, the more items that faction holds will level up. Free Battle Mode Free Battle freely lets the players play in any stage that is in Story Mode or Unification Mode as any character. Survival Mode Another game mode that has the player's character fight CPU controlled opponents in 200 rounds while watching your health bar, defeating opponents in 5 rounds will give the player food to replenish your health or obtain items. However, the game will end if the player's health reaches zero. The player has the option of saving their progress after clearing 5 rounds and continue the game or quit survival mode. Edit Mode This mode allows player to freely create their own original male/female characters by choosing the clothes, face types, hair styles, or height and weight types, and voice types for that male/female character and the breast sizes are exclusive for edit mode if the character is female. Players also can create combinations of any valor attack to add to the original character's weapon. Edit Characters are available to use in Unification Mode, Free Battle Mode, and Survival Mode. Stages There are 68 stages that are available in Free Battle Mode, Story Mode, and Unification Mode. Half of the stages take place in the Later Han and the Three Kingdoms era while the rest of the stages are takes place in fictional locations like Long Mountain Village. Players can play any stage that are assigned the forces of Shu, Wei, Wu, or Neutral. 'Shu: *Yellow Turban Rebellion Assault Battle Boss: Zhang Jiao *Hu Lao Gate Judgment Battle Boss: Lu Bu & Diao Chan *Strategic Battle at Bo Wan Po Boss: Cao Cao *Chaotic Escape from Chang Ban Boss: Cao Cao *Bloody Rampage at Chi Bi Boss: Sun Quan & Cao Cao ( Triple Threat Battle) *Shu Kingdom Unification Battle Boss: Ma Chao & Liu Zhang *Dark Rampage! Fan Castle Boss: Xu Huang & Lu Xun *Yi Ling Revenge Battle Boss: Lu Xun & Sun Quan *Jie Ting Strategic Battle Boss: Sima Yi *Strategic Siege at Chen Cang Boss: Sima Yi *Campaign at Nan Zhong Boss: Meng Huo *Wu Zhang Plains Decisive Battle Boss: Sima Yi Wu: *Yellow Turbans Formation Battle Boss: Zhang Jiao *Destruction at Si Shui Gate Boss: Hua Xiong & Zhang Liao *Chaos at Hu Lao Gate Boss: Lu Bu *Jing Province Siege Battle Boss: Liu Biao *Wu Unification Battle Boss: Liu Yong *Jiao Zhi Avenging Battle Boss: Huang Zhu & Gan Ning *Destructive Melee at Chi Bi Boss: Zhuge Liang & Cao Cao (Triple Threat Battle) *Fan Castle Murder Battle Boss: Guan Yu & Zhang Fei *Yi Ling Destructive Fire Battle Boss: Liu Bei *He Fei Erasure Battle Boss: Zhang Liao *New He Fei Castle Decisive Battle Boss: Cao Cao Wei: *Yellow Turbans Spell Breaking Battle Boss: Zhang Jiao *Melee at Si Shui Gate Boss: Zhang Liao *Skirmish & Slugfest at Hu Lao Gate Boss: Lu Bu *Xia Pi Castle Mayhem Battle Boss: Lu Bu & Diao Chan *Guan Du Judgment Day Battle Boss: Yuan Shao *Guan Yu's Thousand Li Brawl Bosses: Guan Yu, Zhao Yun, & Zhang Fei *Chang Ban Devastating Riot Battle Boss: Zhao Yun *Chi Bi Battle Royale Boss: Sun Quan & Zhuge Liang *Mt. Ding Jun Rampage Boss: Huang Zhong *Jie Ting Sortie Battle Boss: Zhuge Liang *Chen Cang Defense Battle Boss: Zhuge Liang *Fan Castle Defense Battle Boss: Guan Yu & Zhang Fei *Final Rampage at Wu Zhang Plains Boss: Zhuge Liang Theme Songs OP: Sangokushi Overdrive By T.M. Revolution END: SanGuoSha Seranade By Homemade ft. Nana Mizuki Category:Games